


I'm Not Gonna Write You a Love Song

by baeksoolatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, curse words, rival chorales ala nodame cantabile style though in nodame the rivals were orchestras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: Baekhyun's head is underwater and Kyungsoo tells him to breathe easy for awhile.





	I'm Not Gonna Write You a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> written for sooheaven.

Junmyeon and Minseok are graduating by the end of the academic year and to keep their honors intact, only one chorale should represent SN University. And both of them believe that its their own respective chorales who should do so.

The thing is this, both chorales do not seem to be open to the idea of merging to create one unified body of singers. No. Hell, no. Junmyeon loves his chorale and to merge with the university misfits, the ones with no proper training and technique is a big slap on his chorale's standards. Minseok is not keen with grouping with people who think highly of themselves just because they have the educational background while his own chorale simply has "raw but coarse, in need of smoothening, talent"... according to Junmyeon.

This has been the struggle of A chorale, Junmyeon's team, and S chorale, Minseok's own. To end the dispute, the school's board has decided to hold a sing-off competition on the upcoming university festival. The clock is ticking. They both have six months to prepare, to know who is better, to know who reigns supreme.

 

\--♫--

 

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Junmyeon starts to curse. A string of inappropriate words fill the room as he is on the brink of breaking down and hitting someone. _This cannot be happening._

"I'm so sorry, Junmyeon-ah. I really am. But the doctor said that I need to rest or else my condition might get worse," Jongdae tries to console Junmyeon's misery. Jongdae, after being absent for 3 chorale rehearsals, has finally shown up to tell Junmyeon that he cannot participate in the sing-off because of some disease his vocal cords has gotten.

It would be alright for Junmyeon if the problem concerned anyone in the chorale because they were not really the center of the highlight song. No, not just anyone. The stupid disease had to touch Kim Jongdae, the star of A chorale, the main vocals for a rearranged version of the classic Ben E. King song, Stand by Me.

Junmyeon, the man that he is and because he looks ugly when he cries, controls his tears from streaming down his handsome angelic face. He bitterly bites his lip and nods his head in acceptance of the tragic news. _Where will he find a main vocalist now?_

 

 

 

"Didn't you hear the news? Didn't you hear it?" Junmyeon's thinking has been interrupted. He is desperate to look for his new main vocalist but no one seems to pass his high standards. He is pretty sure that sly fox Minseok is enjoying Junmyeon's suffering.

"What is it, Sehun? Can't you see I'm thinking here?" Junmyeon looks up to the tall scrawny kid whose hair is usually mistaken as a Christmas ornament because of its colors.

Sehun pants, trying to catch his breath after running. He has immediately ran to find Junmyeon the moment the news started to circulate. Plus, as one of the band members of A chorale, his loyalty is to Junmyeon.

"The child prodigy slash Julliard educated Do Kyungsoo is coming to our school. Apparently, he has temporarily left Julliard to spend time in Seoul."

"So..." Junmyeon quizically looks at Sehun, his eyes sending a so-what-if-this-kid-comes-to-seoul-would-it-help-me-find-a-main-vocalist look.

Sehun getting the message does not respond verbally. Instead, he tugs the corners of his lips into a smile and nods his head in approval.

"You better get to him fast or else Minseok will. Didn't you hear? Kyuhyun sunbae dropped out as well. He is in search of a new main vocalist too!"

"I'm getting this Kyungwoo kid, Sehun. (Sehun corrects him. "It's Kyungsoo.") I have to. We need this to survive or else we will fall onto our knees and kiss the feet of that lowly S chorale." Junmyeon sees the face of Minseok grinning and smiling in victory and he hates it. _Junmyeon and the A chorale cannot lose._

 

 

 

Kyungsoo likes the ambiance and environment of SN University. There is no sense of competition. All it has is music, magic and talent which is the polar opposite of Julliard. He remembers one of his classmates in his Music Theory class who has cheated her way into getting that A and trashing the opportunity and practical test of another classmate of his. He is open to competition but a healthy and friendly kind not something rash and offensive-defensive in nature. After all, music is made to bind people together not to tear them apart.

Kyungsoo walks in the university hallways, taking his time, adapting to his new school. He has cross-enrolled here in SNU so that he gets to spend more time with his family in Goyang _and to fully nurse his broken heart from his break-up with Jongin. Everything about Julliard made Kyungsoo remember of Jongin and he just couldn't bear it._

His eyes travel from each locker number to the other hoping to find his own. He stops when he spots his locker. 506. He sees it open and empty thus, he places his books inside and to the obsessive compulsive he is, arranges all his things in a specific, systematized and organized order. Kyungsoo whistles as he fixes his things and is interrupted when he hears a stash of papers cascading on the floor which are then followed by some notebooks and pens. He slightly closes his locker door and sees that the owner of locker 507 is in a big mess... a clumsy big mess. Kyungsoo squats down and helps his unknown locker neighbor pick up the things scattering on the floor.

Kyungsoo finds pieces of paper which contained more scratches and erasures than notes and lyrics. He finds some annotated piano pieces by Chopin and Debussy.

"Clair de Lune?" Kyungsoo smiles when he notices the familiar arrangement of one sheet of paper. The owner looks at Kyungsoo and nods but Kyungsoo doesn't see him do it as Kyungsoo is so engrossed to seeing an annotated rearrangement of Clair de Lune that he hums it the same time his eyes trail the notes.

"Sorry for bothering you," the other boy says and takes the sheets of paper away from Kyungsoo, clutching them in his arms before placing them in his own locker. Kyungsoo shyly smiles at the boy standing opposite him. _He's cute._

"It's alright. I've seen some of your compositions. Well, little bits of it," Kyungsoo complements his locker neighbor, "and I think it would sound good when played on the..."

"Piano."

Kyungsoo's locker neighbor giggles softly upon hearing the both of them say 'piano' unanimously.

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. I'm a Piano major and I have a minor in Voice." Baekhyun reaches out his hand to Kyungsoo to which the latter gleefully accepts. Kyungsoo feels the softness of the other male's skin on his and they both flinch when their hands touch fully. _Static._

"I'm Do Kyungsoo. I'm a Voice major with a minor in Cello."

Baekhyun smiles and he lets go of Kyungsoo's hand, his slender fingers ghostly touching Kyungsoo's calloused own. Baekhyun closes this locker door shut and bids Kyungsoo goodbye. Kyungsoo is left captivated with the sparkle in Baekhyun's eyes and how destiny is playing a role in this meeting... _static._

It takes a Kyungsoo a few minutes to pass before he continues to organize his things. He is again halted from his task when another boy of his height comes to his presence.

"Hello. I'm Kim Junmyeon." The boy smiles warmly at Kyungsoo to which Kyungsoo responds with a smile as well. Junmyeon continues to talk to Kyungsoo and manages to tell Kyungsoo about the A chorale. Kyungsoo does not seem interested at first but he wants to immerse himself in SNU's affairs and accepts Junmyeon's invitation to an audition.

 

At the end of the day, Kyungsoo gets in A chorale as their new main vocalist. Although he is said to be nowhere similar to Jongdae, he is just as good. He feels good that he fits in A chorale's family and has made new friends. _But he still wants to get closer to his locker neighbor, Baekhyun. < _i >__

____

 

____

 

__Kyungsoo refers to the piece of paper in his hand. SNU has student dormitories which to his happiness makes it easier for him to attend school as he does not need to leave school. However, the difference of the dormitories in SNU is that they come in pairs decided by the Student Affairs office. He does not know who his roommate will be but may be, just may be this roommate will be the charming locker neighbor he has._ _

__Once he has found his room, Kyungsoo grabs his own set of keys but checks if the door is open. He returns the keys back to his pocket and just turns the knob and lets himself in. The moment he sets foot, he hears a voice filling the entire room, singing a melody unheard of yet beautiful enough to strike Kyungsoo's attention. The singing stops and another voice fills the room. This time the voice is low, husky and strong. Apparently, this other person is rapping while a piano is accompanying his voice and the voice of the first singer. Kyungsoo, as soft as he could, shuts the door and to his dismay, causes the two people making music to halt and check the door. He hears a creaking sound which he presumes is the chair by the piano._ _

__"Hello, I'm the roommate?" Kyungsoo says out loud as he walks toward the living area of the room. He smiles at the two people standing in front of him._ _

__"Kyungsoo?" The smaller of the two stares at Kyungsoo and then smiles._ _

__Destiny strikes again and Kyungsoo's heart is filled with glee. _Baekhyun is in this room which means Baekhyun may be Kyungsoo's roommate.__ _

__"Oh, Kyungsoo. The boy you..." The tall friend of Baekhyun is cut off by a jab in his stomach by Baekhyun's elbow. This silences him. He composes himself and offers his hand for a handshake. "I'm Chanyeol and I'll be leaving you two."_ _

__"Goodbye, Chanyeol!"_ _

__Chanyeol excuses himself and tells Kyungsoo that it has been a pleasure to meet him and storms out the room._ _

__"So... we're roommates."_ _

__"I guess we are." Kyungsoo smiles at Baekhyun and grabs his things to settle down._ _

____

 

__\--♫--_ _

____

 

__Baekhyun leaves his bed not to the ringing sound of his alarm but to a very inviting smell from the kitchen. His senses wake up as he not just smells something good but hears sizzling on a pan. _Somebody is cooking breakfast._ Kyungsoo is making breakfast._ _

__Baekhyun scrunches his eyes in order to see clearly. The first thing he sees is a hazy blob until it makes out as Kyungsoo holding a pan and smiling at him._ _

__"Morning, sleepyhead."_ _

__"Good morning," Baekhyun yawns at his roommate._ _

__"I made breakfast. Spam and eggs. Sound okay?"_ _

__Baekhyun just nods. It has been a long time since he has eaten a not fastfood or microwaveable breakfast. Anything that can be cooked is pleasing enough for him._ _

__Kyungsoo lays down a plate of spam and eggs on the dining table. There are two cups with steamed rice already laid down and two pairs of chopsticks. Baekhyun smiles at the sight. _It has been awhile since he had a roommate to eat breakfast with._ Kyungsoo pulls the other male a chair and Baekhyun swears that he feels like a princess to be treated nicely. He takes his own seat and starts to attack the delicious looking breakfast his roommate has made._ _

__"This is so amazing." Baekhyun mutters with his mouth full. Kyungsoo giggles at him and crimson creeps onto Baekhyun's cheeks._ _

__"I cook in my spare time," Kyungsoo manages to say before taking a sip from his glass of water, "I see you write music?"_ _

__"How did you know that?"_ _

__"Yesterday? When your sheets fell and I picked them up?" Kyungsoo smiles once more and Baekhyun thinks that either the room is getting warmer or he might have developed a crush on a boy he just met._ _

____

 

__\--♫--_ _

____

 

__Baekhyun is bad with crushes. It starts with plain attraction and moves onto the stage of simple liking the person until it becomes something serious. And his "crush" on Kyungsoo is way worse than serious, as Chanyeol dubs it._ _

__Baekhyun is, may be, just may be, falling in love with Kyungsoo and his entirety. Baekhyun's pretty sure that Kyungsoo doesn't feel the same way especially since there is a photo of Kyungsoo and a guy (whose name is Jongin according to the photo caption), the guy's arm hanging around Kyungsoo's shoulders, inserted in one of Kyungsoo's books. Baekhyun admits that his heart stung a little when he saw the photo's caption: _Kyungsoo and Jongin: 1st Anniversary at Times Square.__ _

__But Baekhyun cannot really help himself but fall into Kyungsoo and give in to his roommate's force. Kyungsoo is just too much to resist. Baekhyun is that tree idly hanging from a tree and Kyungsoo is this earthly force called gravity. No matter how Baekhyun tries to avoid and resist the pulling force, he just couldn't. Sooner or later, he, the apple, would fall onto Kyungsoo. And fall he does._ _

____

 

__\--♫--_ _

____

 

__Kyungsoo likes Baekhyun. He does. The more he knows Baekhyun, the more he falls for him -- slowly but surely. But Kyungsoo does not have the heart to act on his feelings. It's his way of protecting himself. To love is to get hurt and Kyungsoo does not want to go through the pain Jongin has given him. Kyungsoo has been made aware of that he is not enough and seeing how Baekhyun is this unearthly divine being who is perfect in all ways, Kyungsoo knows that he is nowhere near enough and deserving for the lovely boy._ _

____

 

__\--♫--_ _

____

 

__Kyungsoo gets home late from A chorale rehearsals which Baekhyun has no knowledge of as Junmyeon has told Kyungsoo not to tell his roommate anything. Kyungsoo is not aware of the intense rivalry between A and S chorale. All he knows is that both groups are the "Official SNU Chorales"._ _

__He sees Baekhyun moping around in front of the piano. Baekhyun's slender and beautiful fingers lay flat on the keys as if wanting to play something but cannot let out anything._ _

__"Hey there," Kyungsoo interrupts Baekhyun's pool of thougts and sits beside the other. Baekhyun smiles, his tired face is showing creases and lines._ _

__"You okay?" Kyungsoo asks, concerned and Baekhyun nods._ _

__Baekhyun sits up straight and starts playing some random notes and turns to Kyungsoo._ _

__"It's still unfinished. I know it's boring but I love to write music."_ _

__"How do you get to be so good at writing songs and everything? Care to give me some tips?"_ _

__Baekhyun looks at his fingers on the keys. He shifts his gaze to Kyungsoo's own set and takes them with his hands and lays them on the piano keys as well. Baekhyun smiles at Kyungsoo. He looks tired but he is happy._ _

__"It's not about talent. It's about inspiration. I write when I'm in love, hurt, happy, sad. Just when the moment allows me to write."_ _

__Kyungsoo bobs his head up and down and presses slightly on the keys. He plays a familiar piece to him and Baekhyun -- a piece he likes a lot._ _

__"People somewhat judge me for liking Clair de Lune. They find it boring." Baekhyun chuckles and then focuses on Kyungsoo's hands that continue to play._ _

__Kyungsoo doesn't look at Baekhyun. His concentration is all on playing the piece. But he hears Baekhyun. He always hears Baekhyun. He listens to Baekhyun as if Baekhyun's voice is the only thing that is worth listening to in this world._ _

__"I don't judge you. I love this piece too. It's not boring. It's just raw and natural sounding. It's simple. It's obvious. There is a wave of crashing emotions here." Kyungsoo continues to play but he can see peripherally that Baekhyun is staring at him. Kyungsoo doesn't bother looking up or else Baekhyun might see how red his face is._ _

__"Soo, just a question since we've been roommates for three months now," Baekhyun tests the waters if he can ask about Jongin. Kyungsoo still plays._ _

__"Four. We've been roommates for four months now."_ _

__"Who is Jongin?" Baekhyun blurts out and Kyungsoo stops playing. He removes his hands from the piano and places them on top of his lap. He looks at Baekhyun in the eyes and smiles._ _

__"An old friend who broke my heart but it's okay. I moved on now." _Kyungsoo believes that this is true.__ _

__"Jongin didn't find me good enough after two and a half years of being together. He ended up dating his best friend from middle school, Taemin who is a dancer like him. But it's okay." Baekhyun sees a glint of sadness and hurt in Kyungsoo eyes and to him, maybe Kyungsoo hasn't fully moved on yet._ _

__Baekhyun just nods his head going with what Kyungsoo is telling him._ _

__"I like somebody else now." Kyungsoo feels his heart beat faster. _Will he confess now?__ _

__"Oh," Baekhyun reacts. His face shows dismay and disappointment. For him, he just lost his chance. Then again, he won't be doing anything to sweep Kyungsoo's feet away._ _

__"You're beautiful. You do know that do you?" Kyungsoo says letting his love for Baekhyun spill out._ _

__Kyungsoo reaches his hand out. His calloused fingers lightly touch on Baekhyun's cheek, admiring the boy's soft porcelain skin. Baekhyun gulps and is quite unsure of what would happen next but doesn't stop Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo traces his fingers onto the contours and edges of Baekhyun's face. From the other's cheeks to his eyelids then to the tip of his nose and then his lips._ _

__Kyungsoo remains static. His thumb is on Baekhyun's lips, soft and inviting. Kyungsoo ponders for a short while as he gazes onto Baekhyun's red lips._ _

__Kyungsoo decides to take the leap. He moves in and envelops Baekhyun's mouth with his own. Lips to lips. Mouth slightly opening from the euphoria of the moment. Baekhyun gives in and he indulges on Kyungsoo's pair, sucking and nibbling._ _

__Fingers locking through the other's locks while hands settling on the other's neck. Deepening the kiss yet not putting much force. Mouths open and tongues enter a dance. Twisting and tasting._ _

__Kyungsoo feels the infinity of the moment._ _

__Baekhyun feels the same way too but his mind brings him back to how Kyungsoo has been hurt before. He knows that he cannot promise not to hurt Kyungsoo. He is aware that he might not be perfect for someone flawless as Kyungsoo. This is how Baekhyun defends himself from possible threats. He pulls back to avoid getting hurt._ _

__Baekhyun suddenly stops. Kyungsoo is stunned, almost petrified. "Did I do something wrong?"_ _

__Baekhyun takes a lick on his lips, tasting Kyungsoo one last time. "No. I'm sorry. It's just... you just can't like me. This is too surreal, Kyungsoo. You don't have to pretend to like me because I know that you're saying these things because you know that I like you and you're pitiful."_ _

__Baekhyun stands up and rushes toward the door. He needs time to think._ _

__Kyungsoo is left alone in front of the piano, not having anyone to be with, losing himself in the process. _Kyungsoo is not good enough for Baekhyun.__ _

____

 

__\--♫--_ _

____

 

__Kyungsoo misses Baekhyun. Kyungsoo misses Baekhyun even if they live in the same dorm, reside in the same room, eat on the same table. Kyungsoo misses how he and Baekhyun interact with each other before his spontaeneity, his confession which has plucked out the blooming friendship from its roots, letting in wither._ _

__Now, they simply coexist._ _

____

 

__\--♫--_ _

____

 

__"Still not talking to him?" Chanyeol asks Baekhyun. They are at the library supposed to determined to finish their papers in Classical Arts but instead, they talk. Well, Chanyeol peers in Baekhyun's life._ _

__Baekhyun, his eyes glued to his laptop (although the word document has only three syllables written on it which is his name), shakes his head at Chanyeol as a response. Baekhyun doesn't want to talk about it._ _

__"I know it's second skin to you to clam up when people start to like you but don't clam up on this one. Kyungsoo seems to really like you. He does. I see the way he looks at you, Baek and I see how you look at him He looks at you the way I used to look at you and you look at him in a way I have never seen before... different from the way you used to look at me. Give the boy a chance," Chanyeol coos but Baekhyun doesn't flinch. He remains still taking in Chanyeol's words. _Should he give Kyungsoo a chance?__ _

__Baekhyun smiles to himself. Chanyeol catches a glimpse and smiles at well. "Don't cave in, Baek. It has been what... three weeks since you last talked? Go ahead. Open yourself up."_ _

__"Maybe I would."_ _

____

 

__\--♫--_ _

____

 

__Kyungsoo goes to chorale rehearsals that day with the exact same mood and outlook. His back is slouched, his face in a frown but Junmyeon doesn't seem to mind. Kyungsoo still gives his all for the team._ _

__The entire A chorale is about to do a final fast run down of their performance when Junmyeon steps up and announces something big. Earlier that day, a girl named Seulgi just told Junmyeon something groundbreaking that he needed to change the chorale's setlist._ _

__"Listen up. We'll be changing one song in the setlist." The chorale members whine incessantly upon hearing Junmyeon's announcement. There is roughly a month left till the sing-off and perfecting, let alone learning, a new song would push their practice hours to a higher extent._ _

__"Okay. We'll be doing Madonna's Like a Prayer in replacement of our closing song. I will be sending a copy of the arrangement via your emails later so better print the sheets and we'll be working on it. Understood?" The whining stops and the members respond with, "understood"._ _

____

 

__Kyungsoo gets to his dorm earlier that night. Seeing that Baekhyun is still not at home, he decides to clean the place and get a good nap. He arranges his things in his usual obsessive compulsive systematic manner and works on Baekhyun's messy pile of song sheets. He arranges the sheets and drafts alphabetically and neatly._ _

__Going through each composition and arrangement by Baekhyun, he sees mostly unfinished ones. He looks at one after the other until he stops on one particular sheet with the heading: For Kyungsoo._ _

___That heart, that laugh, that look, that touch_  
That lips, my first kiss with you  
All of the moments around us remain forever 

__The song is unfinished. A lot of scratches here and there are present but Kyungsoo's heart is petrified. Baekhyun may love him more than he thinks._ _

__Kyungsoo is brought back to his senses when an email notification pops out of his laptop's screen. _You've Got Mail._ The sender was Junmyeon and it was their new song for the sing-offs._ _

__Kyungsoo likes the arrangement. He tries to hum it himself and starts studying it after printing the sheets out. It would take some more work and effort but who cares, anyway?_ _

____

 

____

 

__Kyungsoo's self-studying is cut short when Baekhyun comes in their dorm room with the same look on his face and uninterested mood. Kyungsoo looks at the figure roam around the room and is quite surprised when Baekhyun takes an empty seat and sits in front of him._ _

__"Hey," Baekhyun casually greets, his facial expression softens but he doesn't look at Kyungsoo._ _

__"I'm sorry. It's just I'm not good with these things. You know? People?" Baekhyun manages to blurt out, his right hand scratching the back of his neck as he tries to look for the proper words to say._ _

__"You wrote a song for me?" Kyungsoo beams and lifts Baekhyun's chin with his fingers. He looks at Byun Baekhyun with a radiant smile on his face. He sees how the other is flushed and shy._ _

__"I like you. Just so you know and just so you're aware of it."_ _

__"The feeling is mutual. It's just I am pretty sure that you'll get tired of me too. Someday. Maybe not today nor tomorrow but one of these days. I'm a boring person, Soo. I'm not a person you'd like to keep."_ _

__Kyungsoo leans in, his face inches away from the male in front of him. Baekhyun does not even dare look at Kyungsoo and his eyes._ _

__Kyungsoo is quick. Kyungsoo sweeps Baekhyun away off his feet. Lips on lips, not moving. Baekhyun's face flushes with color and Kyungsoo pulls back and giggles for a short while._ _

__"You're cute especially when I kiss you."_ _

__Baekhyun brings his hands to his face, covering his blushing face, deep tomato red._ _

____

 

__\--♫--_ _

____

 

__Happiness is always short-lived, as what they say. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon talk about the final polishing in the three performances for the sing-offs. Kyungsoo listens intently, taking notes (at least he does in his mind) of what he still needs to work on. So far, he is doing well but as the person he is, he wants to do his best-est._ _

__A Chorale practices in the old Sciences building of the university, secluded and isolated from the bustling university and its life. For what reason, Junmyeon says it is to safeguard their performance. They would not want anyone from the S chorale or the student population to know what they will present in the sing-offs. A Chorale members, except for Junmyeon, keep from the public the information of their membership in the chorale. Junmyeon thinks it is for the best as the most talented people do not publicly flaunt their talents. Anonimosity is key._ _

__At one point, the A Chorale appears like a cult. But of course, it isn't._ _

____

 

____

 

__Kyungsoo and Junmyeon leave the rehearsal room while conversing with each other. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon have became good friends and, although people see Junmyeon as a diabolical minx with an angelic face, Kyungsoo sees otherwise. Junmyeon is a really good man and a good leader once you get to know him._ _

__They talk about random things under the sun until Junmyeon decides to tell Kyungsoo one important thing._ _

__"I need to tell you something, Soo. Promise me that nothing's going to change between us, okay?" Junmyeon looks at Kyungsoo. Junmyeon's lips quiver. His hands slightly tremble and he tries to say the words he has organized and rehearsed in his mind. But he can't seem to get a grasp of courage and guts to say these words._ _

__"I... Kyungsoo, I... Well, first," Junmyeon clears his throat, "I'm sorry. I am." Junmyeon's hands take Kyungsoo's own pair. He holds them tight, giving them warmth as he clears his heart of the fears he has. Kyungsoo and him have been great friends and he doesn't want to ruin the friendship that has transpired._ _

__Junmyeon parts his lips, words about to come out of his mouth but his chance has been cut off._ _

___Happiness is short-lived, after all._ _ _

__"You lied to me! You used me!"_ _

__Junmyeon and Kyungsoo turn to the direction of the screaming voice. Junmyeon lets go of Kyungsoo's hands and Kyungsoo is confused. He sees Baekhyun running towards his direction, cheeks wet, eyes puffy and swollen._ _

__Baekhyun's voice cracking while speaking._ _

__"I can't believe that I've been so stupid enough that you've played me."_ _

__Kyungsoo stands still. He lets the events rush into his system. He does not understand anything that is happening._ _

__"I can't believe I fell for your 'I like you' crap," Baekhyun shouts. He causes a commotion, disturbing the silence of that part of the university grounds. His voice echoes through the open area._ _

__"What did I do wrong?" Kyungsoo asks dumbfounded._ _

__Baekhyun pulls out sheets of paper from his bag and shows it to the questioning male, almost shoving it in Kyungsoo's face._ _

__"You stole my arrangement, Kyungsoo. You stole it for what? To win the sing-offs? Are you guys in A Chorale that desperate?" Baekhyun turns to Junmyeon, "I know that we in the S chorale are not formally educated, that we didn't have any schooling from the greatest talents of our fields, but this is too much!"_ _

__Baekhyun cries. Kyungsoo's heart breaks. He does not understand._ _

__"I didn't steal your arrangement. I know nothing," Kyungsoo says as he tries to hold onto Baekhyun who forcefully removes his hands off of his arms. Baekhyun wants to get away from Kyungsoo's touch._ _

__"No, Kyungsoo. Stop it. I get everything. You know this. Stop pretending. I saw it in your computer, the file of my arrangement scans? I saw it. Stop denying, Kyungsoo! I've had enough, please."_ _

__Baekhyun walks away, his cheeks drenched in tears, his heart broken into pieces. Kyungsoo leaves Junmyeon in the attempt to reconcile with Baekhyun. Catching up, Kyungsoo reaches for Baekhyun's wrist and grabs it, pulling him closer to Kyungsoo._ _

__"Listen to me," Kyungsoo coos, his eyes stern and straight. He looks at Baekhyun's eyes but Baekhyun does not give in._ _

__"You broke my heart, Kyungsoo. I believed you. I loved you and you broke my heart."_ _

__Baekhyun leaves after raising his hand at Kyungsoo, letting his palm touch Kyungsoo's cheek slapping him._ _

____

 

____

 

__Baekhyun does not come home that night. Kyungsoo gets a text from Chanyeol that says Baekhyun is going to spend nights at his place._ _

____

 

__\--♫--_ _

____

 

__Two weeks pass and Baekhyun has still not returned to their dorm room._ _

__Kyungsoo shows up for the final rehearsals of the A Chorale. They have reverted back to the old performance. He does not talk to Junmyeon. He doesn't even look._ _

____

 

____

 

__Junmyeon passes by Kyungsoo's room aware of the chaos he has caused. He comes bearing an apology._ _

__"I'm so sorry, Soo. I know it's my fault. It's all my fault. You don't know how hard it was for me to fight for this chorale," Junmyeon apologizes but he reasons out. _Junmyeon was just trying to save his chorale.__ _

__Kyungsoo does not talk. He looks at Junmyeon, seeing the other's remorse and guilt. He embraces his friend but does not fully forgive him._ _

__"Then let's put you two lovebirds back together?" Junmyeon says._ _

____

 

__\--♫--_ _

____

 

__SN University's annual festival is almost near its end. The only event people are waiting for is the announcement of the sing-off winner._ _

__Both chorales have shown their best. Junmyeon lets go of his farfetched dream. The desire to win is still there but whatever happens, he is still proud of his chorale._ _

__The two teams stand on the opposite sides of the stage. Chorale members hold hands as they await for the results. Hearts start beating feverously and hands clench tighter. The sing-off host has just came out of the red curtain holding the envelop of the university board's decision._ _

__Introductions are made and the thrill heightens when the envelop is unsealed. The chorale members hold each others hands tighter and their eyes are shut closed. Kyungsoo peeks as the drum rolls play and the winner is surprisingly announced._ _

__Kyungsoo smiles upon the decision._ _

__Roars and cheers fill the auditorium. The winners take the stage after the sappy kiss and hug moments that happen when winners are announced._ _

___"S chorale."_ _ _

__The members of S Chorale stand on the stage, bawling their eyes out. Minseok, their leader, gives out a message of thanks and a small speech on the experiences they have gathered as a chorale._ _

____

 

__\--♫--_ _

____

 

__In the crowd, Baekhyun finds himself looking for Kyungsoo but the boy is nowhere in sight. Baekhyun frowns but reassures himself that what happened between the two of them was nothing real. His heart clenches._ _

__Junmyeon pulls Baekhyun from the chorale and they talk. They part ways with an embrace and Baekhyun runs, leaving the sea of people._ _

____

 

____

 

__Kyungsoo sits by the piano. He places his fingers on top of the keys. He attempts to play but his heart cannot bring himself to play anything._ _

__"I'm sorry."_ _

__Kyungsoo turns his head and sees that one familiar face, hears that one familiar voice._ _

__"Junmyeon told me everything. I'm sorry."_ _

__Baekhyun sits on the space beside Kyungsoo. His eyes well up as he looks at the fine looking man beside him, the space existing between them is quite large but the longing to be in each other's touch is unfathomable._ _

__"I wasn't kidding when I said that I have feelings for you." Kyungsoo gazes at Baekhyun and bitterly smiles. His hand reaches out and his fingers trace the edges of the other male's face._ _

__Kyungsoo moves closer, inch by inch until the gap is non-existent. He cups Baekhyun's face and stares at the boy's eyes. Kyungsoo leans in, almost like the last time, he places a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead and then on the tip of Baekhyun's nose._ _

__Baekhyun flinches under the touch of Kyungsoo's lips on his skin, like static when particles attract._ _

__Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun's lips a tender kiss and Baekhyun submits himself to this act of love, this good feeling. Baekhyun is captivated. The tenderness is addicting as Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo back. Their lips form a mould. No awkwardness. No deceit. Nothing ornate nor grand. Just a pair of lips on another person's pair but it's perfect._ _

__The kiss ends the film and the credits roll but not for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. The kiss ends but their story just begins with the score being added here and there._ _

____

 

__\--♫--_ _

____

 

__"So, how's the song you've written that's inspired by me?" Kyungsoo chuckles. He asks as his fingers play with the Baekhyun's hair._ _

__"Stop being so full of yourself. I'm not gonna write you a love song... _cause you asked for it._ " Baekhyun breaks into song._ _

__"But seriously," Kyungsoo presses in._ _

__"Why do I need to write you a song? _Our song is a slamming screen door..._ " Baekhyun laughs. He spots Kyungsoo's _I-am-annoyed_ face and quickly pecks the boy's lips before running away._ _


End file.
